The present invention relates to a utility rack for a pickup truck and, more particularly, to a utility rack that may be folded and stowed when not in use.
Utility trucks are useful for their bed storage capacity. A utility rack may be used to carry equipment such as ladders, pipes, and tools. However, adding a utility rack may take up valuable space from the bed of the pickup truck. Typical racks for truck beds may include bulky equipment that may be in the way and unpleasant for the users daily functions. Further, the current racks may also require multiple components that may be misplaced when disassembled.
Additionally, a pick-up vehicle that is for multi-purpose use may often become dirty and may need to go through a car wash. The current racks makes going to the car wash very difficult. The current utility racks may further hinder the attachment of a shell cover or camper unit to the pickup truck. Therefore, the removal and remounting of the rack is required which takes a considerable amount of time. Existing racks on the market cannot be stowed and are not readily accessible within a minimal amount of time.
As can be seen, there is a need for a stowable utility rack for a pickup truck bed.